Gost Caller
by Dwi Rahmawati
Summary: Dua orang siswa SMA yang bisa melihat hantu bernama Shin Hye Sun dan Kim Seo Yoon yang dapat melihat hantu serta dapat berkomunikasi serta menyentuh mereka, namun hantu yang dapat mereka sentuh hanya hantu pria tampan dan butuh bantuan mereka bahkan banyak hantu yang ingin berpacaran dengan mereka.


Naina Ayu Rizky Fanfiction`s in collaboration with Dwi Rahmawati (1)

Ghosts caller Episode 1 : Because an incident

 **Cast : Shin Hye sun (oc)**

 **Kim Seo Yoon (oc)**

 **Moon Bin (Astro)**

 **Kim Seok Woo/ Ro Woon (SF9)**

 **Other cast : Nakamoto Yuta (NCT)**

 **Hwang Eunbi/Shinbi (Gfriend)**

 **Support cast/cameo : Boo Seungkwan (Seventeen)**

 **No Min Woo (Boyfriend)**

 **Jeon Woonwoo (Seventeen)**

 **Chou Tzuyu (Twice)**

 **Genre : Mystery, School life, Friendship, etc.**

 **Length : Series**

 **Note : Di dalam fanfiction ini akan ada huruf yang di bold dengan** **warna merah,** **yang menandakan kalau nama yang di bold dengan warna merah itu adalah arwah orang yang sudah mati. Other cast dan Support cast bisa nambah dan berkurang di episode-episode selanjutnya.**

Di saat semua orang di dunia menjalani aktivitas dalam kehidupan mereka dengan tawa bahagia disertai dapat melakukan segala sesuatu yang mereka mau, tanpa merasa terbebani, atau harus menanggung sebuah beban berat. Mungkin bahagia rasanya bisa hidup seperti itu. Tertawa, melakukan segala hal yang mereka sukai dengan dukungan rasa nyaman. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa terjadi pada kami. Kami yang tidak bisa hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Kami tidak sendiri, tidak pernah sendiri lebih tepatnya. Ada "mereka"di sekitar kami. Mereka yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, mereka yang tidak bisa disentuh dengan tangan polos. Tapi kami bisa melihat mereka dengan mata telanjang, bahkan kami dianugerahi untuk bisa menyentuh mereka. Layaknya kami bisa menyentuh manusia biasa. Kami bisa mendengar jeritan hati mereka, mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka setiap saat tanpa henti, tanpa bisa menarik nafas lega. Seakan-akan kami penting untuk mereka, seakan-akan mereka juga butuh keadilan.

Hari ini tepat 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu. Aku dan Seo Yoon berteman sekaligus menjadi rekan dalam sebuah pekerjaan "bodoh" dan bahkan jika di nalar, pekerjaan itu sama sekali tidak bermanfaat dan terkesan membuang waktu. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, kami berdua terlanjur jatuh dan tidak bisa keluar dengan mudah. Bagaimanapun kami telah berjanji akan menjadi partner, entah sampai kapan.

 _ **(flashback)**_

 _ **Seoul Stasion, 20 august 201**_ _ **5**_ _ **13: 30 p.m.**_

" _Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mendengar? Ayolah kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Nona Kim Seo Yoon?"_

 _Gadis muda berseragam putih, dengan rok berpola kotak-kotak hitam, serta sebuah dasi dengan pola sama dengan rok-nya, dan memakai luaran berupa sweater abu-abu itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba berpura-pura tidak mempedulikan ucapan dua orang yang terus mengusiknya sejak ia naik ke kereta ini._

" _Jebal~apakah kau sudah tidak mempedulikan kami Nona Kim Seo Yoon? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi cuek pada kami? Ayolah nona, kami butuh bantuanmu"_

 _Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama "Seo Yoon" itu mulai terusik, kupingnya mendadak panas dan ia merasa mulai tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan dua lelaki itu. Ia mati-matian menutup telinganya, berusaha mengabaikan ucapan kedua namja itu yang hanya berupa rengekan dan nada suara memohon._

 _Namun seberapapun Seo Yoon berusaha mengabaikan, semakin dua orang tadi mengusiknya. Entah atas dorongan apa, Seo Yoon tiba-tiba berdiri sembari berteriak..._

" _Cukup! Hentikan!"_

 _Semua orang menatap aneh ke arah Seo Yoon, namun ada beberapa juga yang acuh saja terhadapnya. Setelah beberapa saat Seo Yoon sadar, ia telah berteriak dengan keras di dalam kereta. Dengan malu-malu, ia kembali duduk dan bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun._

 _Sementara itu, tepat di hadapannya, seorang yeoja tengah memperhatikannya. Yeoja itu memandang Seo Yoon dalam diam sembari mengucapkan sesuatu di dalam hatinya._

" _Jadi, dia sama sepertiku"_

 _Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Seo Yoon keluar dari kereta dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya sembari mengumpatkan banyak hal dalam hatinya. Sementara tepat di belakangnya, yeoja yang tadi duduk di hadapannya sewaktu di dalam kereta juga ikut keluar._

 _Seo Yoon hampir saja memilih untuk berlari agar bisa keluar dari stasiun dengan cepat, namun sebelum itu terjadi. Ia merasakan sesuatu menabraknya dengan sangat keras, kemudian sebuah "aura" yang tidak lagi asing menghampirinya. Serupa dengan Seo Yoon, seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kereta juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabraknya dengan sangat keras._

" _Apakah itu? Atau jangan-jangan, apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan dan Minwoo di kereta itu benar"_

 _Seo Yoon mencoba mengabaikan hati kecilnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berniat untuk meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun sesuatu entah apa itu memintanya untuk mengejar sosok yang menabraknya dengan keras. Bersamaan dengan Seo Yoon, seorang yeoja ikut mengejar sosok tadi yang kemungkinan sudah agak jauh dari stasiun._

 _"Ya!, jankkanmanyo? "_

 _Tak henti - henti nya Seo Yoon berteriak pada sesosok arwah seorang namja yang memiliki aura yang sangat kuat serta belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan tampaknya arwah namja itu sebaya dengannya. Dengan tubuh yang lumayan tinggi sekitar 161 cm dan juga bisa dikatakan dia adalah pelari hebat di sekolahnya-karena sudah banyak menangani kasus seperti ini-dia terus mengejar sosok arwah namja tersebut._

 _Brakkk...brakkk..._

 _"Hey, Ya! , gwaenchannayo?" Seorang yeoja memakai seragam sekolah rapi, berkemeja putih berdasi kupu-kupu berwarna coklat tua bermotif kotak-kotak sama seperti roknya serta memakai jas berwarna coklat muda, datang dari arah berlawanan dan mengagetkan sesosok namja misterius, hingga membuatnya terjatuh._

 _"Nugusseo, apa kau bisa melihatku juga?"_

 _Dengan penuh pertanyaan didalam hatinya dia menatap_ _ke_ _arah yeoja tersebut. Perlahan ia bangun dan menatap yeoja_ _tadi_ _yang hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan tangannya_ _untuk_ _m_ _embantu_ _namja tersebut bangun._

 _"Geuromyo, aku bahkan bisa memegangmu." Dengan senyumnya yang lebar dia meyakinkan namja itu untuk mempercayai kata - katanya._

 _"Ya!, neo micheoseo, kau membuatku berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk ini, apa sebenarnya masalahmu, seharusnya aku tidak percaya pada kedua brengsek itu."gerutu seorang yeoja lainnya yang baru datang sembari mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun akibat terlalu lelah berlari dengan kencang. Yeoja itu tak lain adalah Kim Seo Yoon._

 _Pakkk..._

 _Pukulan keras Kim Seo Yoon layangkan pada kepala sesosok namja tersebut. Kemudian Seo Yoon menatap ke arah seorang yeoja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sosok namja misterius tadi. Dan tanpa ia sadari seorang yeoja yang juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengannya Kim Seo Yoon terus tertuju pada yeoja tersebut._ _Dia melihat yeoja itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala._

 _"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, perkenalkan namaku Shin Hye Sun!"_

 _Seperti biasa dengan senyum manisnya_ _dan mengulurkan tangan-menunggu Seo Yoon menjabat tangannya-_ _dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Seo Yoon hanya merasa tercengang karena belum begitu percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._ _Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Seo Yoon menjabat tangan Hye sun sembari mencoba tersenyum ramah kepada yeoja yang baru ditemuinya itu._

 _"Astaga, aku salah dengan membawamu kemari, aku membawamu untuk menolongku bukan untuk memperkenalkanmu pada teman baru."_ _Ujar namja misterius tadi._

 _Sesosok pria yang geram itu berteriak pada Seo Yoon dan Hye Sun yang saling memperkenalkan diri dan saling menatap penuh makna._

 _"Dasar gila,_ _tapi kau benar juga, jadi apa masalahmu_ _Yuta-ya_ _? Kenapa kau berlarian sampai seperti itu? Jangan katakan kalau yang dibilang dua brengsek di kereta itu benar" jawab Seo Yoon mencoba memastikan apa yang diucapkan_ _Seungkwan dan Minwoo_ _-dua arwah namja yang menemuinya di kereta itu- benar adanya._

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Yuta malah berlari kembali. Tentu saja sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Seo Yoon dan Hye sun penasaran. Mau tidak mau mereka akhirnya berlari mengikuti kemana Yuta pergi._

 _Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Seo Yoon dan Hye sun masih berlari mengejar_ _Yuta_ _yang masih setia berlari, tanpa tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Tentu saja aksi mereka berdua mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari para suster, dokter bahkan pasien yang mereka temui di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit._

" _Ya! Berhenti! Kau belum menjelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Seo Yoon berteriak frustasi, sembari menghentikan aksi berlarinya._

 _Sama hal nya dengan Seo Yoon, Hye sun juga menghentikan aksi berlarinya. Hye sun menatap ke arah_ _Yuta_ _yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga sembari menatap ia dan Seo Yoon penuh makna. Dari tatapan itu Hye sun menyimpulkan ada yang sedang tidak beres benar-benar terjadi._

" _Jika kau lelah, biarkan aku yang mengikuti temanmu naik ke lantai atas. Kau bisa menyusul kalau lelahmu sudah hilang" ujar Hye sun sembari menepuk bahu kiri Seo Yoon._

" _Andwae, aku akan tetap ikut!" Seo Yoon bersikeras dan mulai mengikuti Hye sun menyusul Yuta yang sudah naik ke lantai atas._

 _Sampailah Seo Yoon dan Hye sun di atap rumah sakit. Tepat ketika mereka sampai disana, mereka tidak bisa menemukan dimana Yuta. Hilangnya_ _Yuta_ _yang mendadak membuat Seo Yoon menggerutu kesal._

" _Dasar, dia selalu saja membuatku kesal!" gerutu Seo Yoon, dan tanpa ia sadari yeoja bernama Shin Hye sun tadi sudah tidak berdiri di sampingnya._

 _Arah pandang Seo Yoon tertuju pada Hye sun yang sedang menghampiri seorang yeoja yang berdiri di pinggiran gedung._

" _Tzuyu-ssi" lirih Seo Yoon dalam hati._

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang, Seo Yoon menyusul Hye sun yang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Tzuyu yang berdiri di pinggiran gedung, dan sepertinya akan menjatuhkan diri dari gedung rumah sakit ini._

" _Nona, berhenti disana!"teriak Hye sun mencoba mencegah aksi nekat yeoja yang diketahui bernama Tzuyu itu._

" _Siapa kau, jangan ikut campur" jawab Tzuyu dengan disertai isak tangis yang nampak sekali menghiasi nada suara bicaranya._

" _Tzuyu, berhenti, apa yang kau lakukan!" kini giliran Seo Yoon yang berteriak agar Tzuyu segera mengurungkan niat dan menjauh dari pinggiran gedung itu._

" _Apapun yang kalian katakan, aku tidak akan mundur. Aku akan tetap lompat, aku tidak ingin hidup lagi"_

 _Mendengar ucapan Tzuyu, membuat Hye sun menatap Seo Yoon yang terlihat lebih tenang daripadanya. Akhirnya sebelum rasa penasaran semakin menguasainya, Hye sun menyenggol sedikit lengan Seo Yoon menggunakan sikut kanannya._

" _Apa kau mengenal yeoja itu?"_

" _Ne, aku mengenal baik dirinya. Aish, sekarang bukan waktunya bercakap-cakap. Kita harus menolongnya"_

" _Kita?"ujar Hye sun yang secara tidak sengaja meloloskan ucapannya._

 _Tetapi untungnya Seo Yoon tidak mendengar ucapannya, Hye sun pun akhirnya mencoba fokus kembali pada Tzuyu. Ia mencoba mengikuti alur permainan ini tanpa protes sama sekali._

" _Kalau begitu lompatlah, dan jangan pernah menyesal setelah itu" ujar Seo Yoon yang berhasil membuat Hye sun terbelalak kaget mendengarnya._

 _Bagaimana bisa yeoja bernama Seo Yoon itu malah menyuruh orang yang akan bunuh diri untuk lompat dari gedung tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali._

" _Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau menyuruhnya lompat" jawab Hye sun karena sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar ucapan Seo Yoon pada Tzuyu._

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak akan lompat, percayalah padaku" ujar Seo Yoon mencoba menyakinkan Hye sun._

" _Dia sudah melakukan ini berulang kali, tetapi faktanya ia tidak pernah-"_

" _Seo Yoon-ahh"_

 _Hye sun terbelalak kaget melihat Tzuyu terpeleset dan...tidak sepertinya Hye sun sangat tidak siap melihat apa yang terjadi pada yeoja itu. Sementara Kim Seo Yoon, sudah berlari lebih dekat dengan pinggiran gedung . Ia melihat Tzuyu berhasil berpegangan pada pinggiran gedung._

" _Ayo pegang tanganku"_

" _Wae? Aku tidak mau" jawab Tzuyu._

" _Jangan keras kepala, kau takut mati kan? Hilangkan saja sifat egois mu itu Tzuyu-ya. Aku tau kau melakukan semua ini karena kau putus asa. Tapi asalkan kau tau baik aku ataupun_ _Yuta_ _, kami tidak ingin melihatmu hidup seperti ini. Ayo pegang tanganku, dan kita akhiri semua ini"_

" _Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak mau hidup sendirian Seo Yoon-ah"_

" _Lantas, selama ini kau berpikir begitu? Jadi selama ini kau tidak menganggap aku ada? Aku ini temanmu, teman_ _Yuta_ _juga. Aku siap melakukan apa saja asalkan kau tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi"_

" _Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahku lagi_ _"_

 _"" Sudah kubilang itu bukan kesalahanmu._ _"_

" _Yuta_ _tewas karena aku, aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya_ _"_

" _Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya!_ _"_

 _Teriakan Seo Yoon meluluhkan hati Tzuyun_ _Tzuyu_ _pun_ _memegang tangan Seo Yoon. Hye sun pun juga ikut membantu Seo Yoon membawa Tzuyu kembali ke atas dengan selamat. Mereka berdua mengantar Tzuyu kembali ke ruang rawat._

 _Setelah kejadian menegangkan itu, Tzuyu tertidur. Seo Yoon keluar dari ruang rawat Tzuyu dan menghampiri Hye sun yang menunggunya di ruang tunggu._

" _Terimakasih, dan maaf merepotkanmu. Kau harus terlibat dalam masalah semacam ini" ujar Seo Yoon tulus pada Hye sun._

" _Ne, kau tidak perlu menyesal begitu. Aku datang kesini karena kemauanku untuk membantu temanmu itu. Ngomong-ngomong aku terkejut bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang punya kemampuan sepertiku" jawab Hye sun._

" _Aku juga sangat terkejut" ujar Seo Yoon._

" _Tapi_ _kau_ _lebih hebat dariku, kau bisa menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan arwah-arwah itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan mereka? Seakan-akan kau sedang berteman dengan manusia biasa"_

" _Hmm, sebenarnya semua itu hanya tergantung pada kepercayaan. Tidak semua dari mereka itu jahat dan punya niat buruk pada kita. Sebagaian dari mereka juga punya perasaan. mereka bisa tertawa, menangis dan mengeluh seperti manusia"_

" _Kau benar juga, aku baru tau jika ternyata seperti itu kenyataannya"_

" _Kau juga bisa melihat hantu dan juga bisa membantu mereka, lalu kenapa tidak satu pun dari mereka berteman denganmu?"tanya Seo Yoon yang mulai penasaran._

" _Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kemampuanku saja, mereka datang dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Tapi itu sudah biasa bagiku, dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" jelas Hye sun panjang lebar._

" _Oh, jadi begitu"_

" _Kau bisa melihat hantu dan membantu mereka, tapi apakah kau bisa membantu keduanya. Maksudku baik hantu perempuan maupun hantu laki-laki?"_

" _Tidak, aku hanya bisa membantu salah satu dari kedua jenis itu. Aku hanya bisa membantu hantu laki-laki menyelesaikan masalahnya"_

" _Ne? Kurasa kita persis satu sama lain"_

" _Jadi kau sepertiku juga?"_

" _Begitulah" jawab Hye sun._

 _Seo Yoon tersenyum, kemudian menatap arah lain. Ia berharap_ _Yuta_ _muncul lagi agar ia bisa segera menyampaikan permintaan Tzuyu tadi dan segera mengabulkannya._

" _Lalu kapan kau bertemu_ _Yuta_ _? Dan bisa akrab dengannya?"tanya Hye sun lagi._

" _Hmm, itu sudah lama sekali, sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku duduk di bangku kelas dua Junior High School, tepat setelah ujian akhir semester" ujar Seo Yoon membuka ceritanya._

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Seoul, 11 March 201**_ _ **4**_ _ **19.45 p.m**_ _ **)**_ _ **.**_

 _Hujan deras mengguyur kota seoul malam itu._ _Seorang yeoja berusia sekitar 15 tahun memakai kseragam putih, dan rok hitam bermotif kotak - kotak serta luaran abu-abu dengan rambut panjang terikat dan berponi, berjalan pelan sambil memakai payung lipat merah muda. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung menuju rumahnya yang sudah tidak jauh lagi._

 _Brakk..brakk..._

 _Semua orang berlarian menuju arah suara, Yeoja berusia 13 tahun tadi menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sejenak. Dia menggenggam payungnya erat dan tangan yang satunya mengepal. Wajahnya seketika berubah pucat. Nafasnya terengah-enggah seperti baru berlari 2 KM._

 _"Seolma? Tidak, jika aku membalikkan badanku aku akan melihatnya, pura-pura tidak terjadi sesuatu Seo Yoon-ah." Gumamnya lirih lalu meneruskan langkah kakinya._

 _Tiba-tiba Seo Yoon menhentikan langkah kakinya, dan memberanikan diri membalikkan badannya. Sebuah mobil buatan Eropa berwarna merah menabrak sebuah truk dan terbalik. Suara sirine mobil ambulance dan mobil polisi pun telah terdengar. Para korban segera di evakuasi oleh petugas ambulance._

 _"Syukurlah aku tidak melihatnya mereka semua selamat." Ujar Seo Yoon dalam hati sambil tersenyum lega._

 _Tapi tiba - tiba senyumnya menghilang dan wajahnya berubah ketakutan, dia melihat sesosok pria kecil seusianya berdiri di samping tubuh korban yang masih terlentang di jalan dengan wajah penuh darah karena terbentur kaca serta tangannya yang sudah lemas menjatuhkan sebuah kado yang tidak terlalu besar._ _Pria itu hanya terdiam ketakutan sambil melihat kedua tangannya dan sesekali meraba wajahnya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi denganku, apa aku sudah mati?" Ujar pria tadi sambil melihat tangannya yang gemetar lalu meneteskan air mata._

 _"Ajussi, apa anda bisa melihatku, kemana anda akan membawaku pergi?" Teriak pria itu pada petugas ambulance yang mengangkat tubuh korban dan memasukkannya ke dalam ambulance._

 _Pria itu menangis dan berusaha meraih tangan petugas ambulance, tapi usahanya sia - sia di tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan lagi. Seo Yoon hanya terdiam dan tetap memandang pria tersebut dan tanpa sengaja pria tersebut juga memandang kearahnya. Tatapan mata Seo Yoon yang terlihat terkejut membuat pria itu bertanya - tanya._

 _"Mungkinkah?" Sebelum pria itu meneruskan kalimatnya pintu ambulance hampir saja tertutup, pria itu langsung bergegas memasuki ambulance yang membawa tubuhnya._

 _ **(Rumah sakit Seoul 20.00 p.m)**_

 _"Yuta_ _-y_ _a?"_

 _Terdengar isak tangis seorang wanita berkebangsaan jepang, berusia sekitar 41 tahun memakai pakaian yang mewah. Dia menangis di hadapan tubuh seorang pria kecil yang tubuhnya sudah kaku dan wajahnya pucat serta tubuhnya yang telannjang, hanya setengah badannya yang tertutupi oleh kain._

 _"Eomma, aku di sini, apa eomma tidak melihatku?" Ucap_ _Yuta_ _. Sambil menangis tersedu - sedu pada ibunya yang meratapi kematian anak semata wayangnya._

 _Terlihat pula seorang gadis kecil yang menangis jongkok di depan kamar Yuta. Gadis itu memakai pakaian pesta berwarna pink dengan hairstyle yang indah pula. Tiba-tiba gadis itu melihat sesorang memakai sepatu putih datang menghampirinya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan nafas yang masih tersendat - sendat._

 _"Nuguseyeo?" Tanyanya pelan._

 _"Kim Seo Yoon." Lalu tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah gadis tersebut._

 _"Kenapa tidak masuk, kenapa menangis disini?"_

 _Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafasnya_ _,_ _"akulah penyebab kematiannya."_

 _Seo Yoon hanya terdiam dan terkejut mendengarnya._

 _ **(Seoul, busway 18 agustus 2014 7:15 a.m)**_

 _Seo Yoon yang mengenakan seragam putih, memakai rok hitam bermotif kotak - kotak serta luaran berwarna abu - abu dengan rambut panjang yang terurai. Duduk di kursi halte bus sambil memainkan handphone dan mengenakan earphone, bersenandung lirih menunggu bis yang menuju sekolahnya datang. Sesekali dia berhenti bersenandung karena merasa ada seseorang yang membuntutinya. Dia berusaha tidak menghiraukan dan terus bersenandung._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian bus pun datang, Seo Yoon langsung bergegas masuk kedalam bus. Anehnya seseorang yang mengikutinya terus saja memantau gerak geriknya dari kejauhan. Gadis itu tetap tidak menghiraukan dan terus saja bersenandung._

 _"Ada apa dengan pria ini?" Gumam Seo Yoon dalam hati._

 _Tak berapa lama akhirnya bus sampai di halte SMP Shinwa, Seo Yoon langsung memencet bel di sebelah tempat duduknya, di samping kiri atas. Dengan sedikit tergesa - gesa dia turun dari bus. Dia berjalan pelan sambil tetap bersenandung. Seorang pria yang mengikutinya sesekali ingin menepuk punggungnya, tapi entah mengapa dia seperti ragu - ragu._

 _"Hey_ _, Y_ _a_ _!_ _, geumanhae?" Ucap Seo Yoon tanpa melihat kearah pria yang mengikutinya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu membalikkan badannya._

 _"Benar, kau bisa melihatku, nona Kim Seo Yoon." Ucap pria itu senang sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _"Apa masalahmu denganku,_ _Yuta ssi_ _?" Tanya Seo Yoon ketus sambil membuka earphone nya._

 _"Kau pasti tahu selama ini aku mengikutimu, dan membuatmu risih, tolong bantu aku!"_

 _"Dengar aku tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan hantu."_

 _"Jebal, Seo Yoon ssi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada_ _T_ _zuyu."_

 _"Tzyuyu ssi?"_

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

 _ **(Rumah sakit, Seoul, 20 agustus 2015)**_

 _"Kemana sebenarnya Yuta?" Gumam Seo Yoon sambil berjalan kesana kemari dan menggigiti kuku tangannya._

 _"Apa itu, Yuta ssi?" Ucap Hye Sun yang duduk di bangku rumah sakit di depan kamar Tzuyu._

 _"Yuta-ya?" Teriak Seo Yoon sambil berlari menghampiri_ _Yuta_ _yang berjalan pelan penuh keraguan._

 _"Apa dia baik - baik saja?" Tanya Yuta pelan dalam hati._

 _"Ne."_

 _"Dia jadi sakit, sakitan setelah kematianku, bahkan dokter tidak tahu pe_ _nyebabnya." Keluh Yuta._

 _"Yuta ya, aku kan membantumu, selesaikan masalahmu dengannya, mungkin ini bisa membantunya untuk sembuh."_

 _Yuta_ _menatap tajam pada Seo Yoon dan meneteskan air mata bahagia. Karena terlalu bahagia_ _Yuta_ _hampir saja memeluk Seo Yoon. Seo Yoon yang kaget langsung mendorong tubuh_ _Yuta,_ _dan ini juga salah satu keahliannya, mampu memegang arwah._

 _"Tunggulah sebentar, uri chingu akan datang!" Ucap Seo Yoon sambil tersenyum._ _\_

 _"Chingu?" Tanya_ _Yuta_ _penasaran._

 _"Kenapa aku tegang, dia hantu atau manusia, wah daebakk kenapa temannya banyak sekali?" Gumam Hye Sun dalam hati._

 _Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi sekitar 190 cm dengan memakai seragam yang sama dengan Seo Yoon berjalan cepat seperti orang yang sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, menghampiri Seo Yoon dan teman-temannya. Karena ketampananya semua orang melihat ke arahnya bak model yang berjalan di red carpet._

 _"Ro Woon_ _-_ _a_ _h_ _?" Teriak Seo Yoon sambil melambaikan tangannya._

 _"Aku heran kenapa semua temannya tampana, bahkan hanya hantu tampan yang mendekatinya." Gumam Hye Sun_ _._

 _"Apa dia juga bisa melihatku?" Tanya Yuta penasaran._

 _"An_ _niy_ _o, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu."_

 _Dengan cepat Ro Woo_ _n_ _menarik tangan Seo Yoon dan memeluknya dengan erat, seperti seseorang yang tak ingin kehilangan orang yang di sayangi._

 _"Neo gwaenchana?" Ucap Ro Woon sambil terus memeluk Seo Yoon,_

 _"Na gwaenchana, lepaskan aku aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Sambil mendorong tubuh Ro Woon._

 _"Saat kau bilang kau di rumah sakit aku langsung berlari menemuimu."_

 _"Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta bantuanmu?" Ucap Seo Yoon dengan senyum mencurigakan._

 _"Mwo?"_

 _"Pinjamkan ragamu!"_

 _"Hey_ _, Y_ _a, kau bilang tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan mereka." Ucap Ro Woon sedikit kesal._

 _"Jebal, Ro woon_ _-_ _a_ _h_ _? Huh hanya sekali ini saja!" Rengek Seo Yoon seperti anak kecil sambil memegang tangan Ro Woon._

 _"Arasseo, akan kulakukan."_

 _Yuta_ _yang telah masuk dalam tubuh Ro Woon membuka pintu kamar Tzuyu perlahan dan menutupnya perlahan pula, dia duduk di sebelah Tzuyu yang masih tertidur pulas._ _Yuta_ _memandangi wajah Tzuyu sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya dan membuat Tzuyu terbangun._

 _"Yuta_ _-ya_ _?" Ucap Tzuyu lirih._

 _"Emm, kau sudah bangun?"_

 _"Kenapa lama sekali?"_

 _"Maaf, karena baru mengunjungimu."_

 _"Anniyo, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, jika aku tidak memaksamu datang di hari ulang tahunku mungkin kau tidak akan pergi secepat ini."_

 _"Sssttt" Yuta menaruh jarinya di bibir Tzuyu dan mengusap air matanya._

 _"Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi, hiduplah dengan baik, berkencanlah dengan pria tampan yang baik, kau ingat saat hari ulang tahunmu aku ingin sekali memberitahumu, sejak mengenalmu aku merasa hidupku lebih berwarna, dan juga aku sudah menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman saat pertama kali melihatmu. Ini semua bukan salahmu, jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."_

 _Air mata Tzuyu tak lagi dapat di bendung, dia menangis tersedu-sedu, dia langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk_ _Yuta_ _sambil menangis tersedu - sedu._ _Yuta_ _pun meneteskan airmata dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Tzuyu._

 _"Kita pasti bertemu suatu saat nanti, aku akan menunggumu." Ucap_ _Yuta_ _sambil menepuk punggung Tzuyu._

 _Bunga dan daun jatuh berguguran saat musim gugur datang serta tertiup angin, melayang di udara tanpa tau arah tujuannya, tapi kenangan indah takkan bisa hilang walau musim telah berganti, hati takkan mati walau nyawa telah pergi. Takdir akan membawamu kembali padaku. Suatu saat nanti..._

 _ **Seoul. 20 august**_ _ **2017**_

Seorang Yeoja memakai seragam putih, berdasi Biru muda. Memakai rok dengan warna serupa dengan dasinya dan bermotif kotak - kotak berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan Hangwon High School. Seorang pria bertinggikan sekitar 180 Cm terlihat seperti guru olahraga membawa tongkat kecil ditangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul, berdiri tepat di depan gerbang yang hampir tertutup.

"Ya neo!, murid pindahan?"

Tatapan tajam dengan tongkat ditanggannya yang dipukul - pukulkan pada telapak tangannya, membuat yeoja itu ketakutan dan menelan salivanya. Tiba - tiba pandangannya berubah tertuju pada sesosok namja yang berdiri di samping guru olahraga. Arwah tersebut seperti sudah lama ia kenal, bahkan Yeoja itu tidak lagi heran saat namja itu datang menemuinya.

"Micheosseo"

Dengan tatapan meledek yeoja tersebut bergumam, dan ternyata gumamnya terdengar oleh guru olahraga tersebut. Guru tersebut menghela nafasnya dalam sambil menaruh kedua tangannya pada pinngangnya.

"Aigoo jinjja, kenapa hari ini banyak yang menyebutku gila, bahkan keduanya adalah murid pindahan."

"Ne?"Kejut Yeoja tersebut sambil menatap ke arah sesosok namja yang tersenyum meledek sambil menyingkapkan tangannya...

"Ah, aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan siswi SMA, masuklah, suasana hatiku sedang baik, jika tidak aku pasti akan menghukum mu."

"Jinjja yeo, songsaengnim?"

"Aigoo, cepatlah masuk, belajarlah dengan giat, jadilah orang hebat suatu hari nanti!" Sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ne, kamsahabnida." Ucap Seo Yoon senang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah kemampuanmu bukan hanya menaklukkan hantu, rupanya." Ledek sosok pria tersebut.

"Ayo ikut aku!"ajak Hye sun pada sesosok pria, yang tentunya hanya dia seorang yang bisa melihat wujud pria itu.

"Dia bicara dengan siapa? Ah molla, anak-anak jaman sekarang terkadang suka aneh-aneh" Gumam pak guru dalam hatinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

Langkah Hye sun terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah kelas. Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam lewat celah pintu yang terbuka, kemudian ia memandang Yuta yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak cepat masuk? Kau sudah terlambat Shin Hye sun" ujar Yuta pada Hye sun, tetapi bukannya sebuah jawaban yang Yuta dapatkan, melainkan Hye sun yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Wae? Katakan sesuatu? Apakah ada yang ketinggalan? Kenapa kau khawatir?" tanya Yuta bertubi-tubi, membuat Hye sun mengabaikannya dan mengurungkan diri untuk mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Yuta yang masih asyik menggerutu di depan kelas.

"Ya!Hye sun-ah, dasar tidak sopan!" teriak Yuta tetapi Hye sun tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap masuk ke dalam kelas.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kelas, hal pertama yang Hye sun lihat adalah tatapan semua teman-teman sekelas barunya. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada seorang guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Nah, ini murid pindahan yang berikutnya akan kuperkenalkan pada kalian. Kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Hye sun mengulas sebuah senyuman paksa, lalu melangkah beberapa meter lebih dekat dengan gurunya. Ia sempat menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Anyeohaseo, nan Shin Hye Sun imnida. Aku adalah murid pindahan dari Kyoto,Jepang. Bangapseumnida" ujar Hye sun.

"Ne, jadi namamu Hye sun. Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di sebelah..."

"Di sini saja saem, kebetulan disini kosong" ujar seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sekitar 181 cm pada gurunya, sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Majja, duduklah di sebelah Moon Bin"

"Ne" jawab Hye sun.

Sementara Hye sun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, seorang yeoja yang duduk di tepat di bawah jendela menatapnya lamat. Tentu saja itu membuat Hye sun risih, tetapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan segera duduk.

"Anyeong, nan Moon Bin imnida" ujar seorang namja yang duduk sebangku dengan Hye sun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shin Hye sun imnida" jawab Hye sun seraya menjabat tangan Moon Bin.

Jam istirahat makan siang akhirnya telah tiba. Kelas dimana Hye sun berada sudah mulai sepi karena semua murid menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah demo minta diisi. Moon Bin pun juga nampak sudah ingin bergegas ke kantin, terlihat dari gerak gerik namja itu yang terlihat sudah sangat tidak sabar.

"Anyeong, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" ujar seseorang yang membuat Hye sun mengurungkan niat saat hendak memakai headset ke telinganya.

Untuk sejenak, Hye sun menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dengan bingung. Ia mengamati orang itu dari atas hingga bawah, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia kenal dengan yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Kau...yang waktu itu kan? Maaf tapi, aku tidak tau siapa namamu"

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku rupanya, nan Kim Seo Yoon imnida"ujar yeoja itu kemudian ia dan Hye sun berjabat tangan.

"Seo Yoon-ah, kajja!" ajak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sembari menghampiri Seo Yoon dan hendak mengajaknya pergi.

"Chamkaman, apakah kau tidak ingin ke kantin Hye sun-ssi?"

"Ikut saja! Kau belum tau kan, kantin disini punya banyak makanan enak. Nanti kau bisa menyesal kalau memutuskan untuk tidak ikut" sambung Moon Bin.

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Hye sun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan pergi ke kantin bersama tiga orang teman kantin dengan kelas mereka tidaklah jauh, bahkan bisa dikatakan kelas mereka lah yang letaknya paling dekat dengan kantin. Seo Yoon mengajak Hye sun untuk antri mengambil makanan, sementara Moon Bin dan pria bertubuh tinggi tadi mengambil minuman untuk mereka berempat.

"Duduk disini saja, Moon Bin dan Roo Woon akan segera kembali" ujar Seo Yoon sembari mengajak Hye sun untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang kebetulan masih kosong.

Tak lama setelah itu Moon Bin dan Roo Woon kembali sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisi milshake dan beberapa snack. Roo Woon segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Seo Yoon, sementara Moon Bin duduk di samping Hye sun. Tidak banyak yang mereka perbincangkan saat makan siang, tetapi perlahan-lahan Hye sun merasakan kehangatan saat bersama teman-teman barunya ini.

"Mian, aku harus ke toilet sekarang"

"Baiklah akan kutemani" usul Moon Bin yang langsung di hadiahi geplakan pada kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Seo Yoon.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memukul kepala temanmu Seo Yoon-ah?"ujar Moon Bin sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah geplakan dari Seo Yoon.

"Kau bilang akan menemaninya ke kamar mandi? Bagaimana kalau kau dikatakai mesum oleh murid-murid yeoja huh?"

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudah biar aku saja yang mengantar Hye sun ke kamar mandi, kau disini saja dengan Roo Woon"

"Anni, aku pergi sendiri saja Seo Yoon-ssi"

"Ne?"

"Gwechana, kau disini saja bersama mereka. Aku akan segera kembali"

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Seo Yoon membiarkan Hye sun pergi ke toilet sendirian. Setelah agak jauh dari kantin, Hye sun mempercepat langkahnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Beruntung tadi saat di kelas, ia sempat bertanya pada Moon Bin dimana letak kamar mandi yeoja, sehingga ia tidak nyasar saat akan menuju kesana.

" _Apa kau pikir team baseball akan lebih unggul ketika kau yang memimpin mereka?!"_

Hye sun menghentikan langkahnya, namun kemudian masuk ke dalam toilet dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Ia masih mendengar gaung-gaung perkelahian yang sepertinya berasal dari balik tembok kamar mandi yeoja ini.

Perkelahian itu berlangsung cukup lama, bahkan Hye sun juga mendengar suara-suara pukulan yang menyayat hatinya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia keluar dan melerai perkelahian itu, tetapi rasanya ia tidak mampu untuk melakukannya.

"Tidak Hye sun-ah, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi hmm? Sejak kapan kau jadi seseorang yang acuh begini? Kau harus keluar Hye sun, dan melerai perkelahian itu"ujar Hye sun dalam hati.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, dengan dua tangan terkepal di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuhnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi yeoja. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Hye sun membuka pintu toilet dan pada saat yang bersamaan, ia melihat seseorang terkulai lemah sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding, serta dipenuhi luka lebam dan lumuran darah yang sampai menembus baju seragam sekolahnya.

Hye sun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, seketika segala keberaniannya runtuh. Ia hanya mampu menatap sosok yang terkulai lemah itu dalam diam. Hampir saja ia melangkah menghampiri, tiba-tiba sosok namja mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Jangan, kalau kau ingin selamat pergilah cepat. Jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa, aku percaya padamu, nona"

 **To be continue~**


End file.
